Factions Boarding School
by fourtrisfanfiction
Summary: Overdone but I wanted to write my own. Please R&R! Modern Day! Fourtris, ZekexShauna, UriahxMarlene, WillxChristina . I swear it is better than this sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is my second fanfiction but I am still not that good! Criticism can help. This will always going to be from Tris's POV unless labeled otherwise. **

My parents must hate me. They are sending me to a stupid boarding school that apparently builds character, the only reason they say this is because they went there. I finish packing and close my last suitcase. I hear a knock on my door and open it up to see my mother standing there, "Sweetie, you have a big day tomorrow, you better go to sleep. Are you done packing?" I sigh, she can baby me to no end, "Yes Mom I have finished packing, anything else you need to nag about?" She gives me a look that says, 'Don't use that tone of voice to me'. She walks off after saying, "Go to sleep", and giving me a stern and un-amused look. I take quick shower and let hair air dry. I slide on my pajamas and try to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up that morning feeling relaxed and refreshed before I realize what day it is. It is the day we enroll at Factions boarding school. I quickly get dressed in black skinny jeans and a ruffled gray shirt. I do my make-up which consists of light eye shadow and eyeliner that makes my blue-grey eyes _POP._ I pull on my combat boots and make sure everything I need is packed. I check my two suitcases, one for clothes(all are there) and the other holds my pillows and sheets I will need for my bed, snacks, and pictures and other knick knacks to make me feel at home. I check my last bag. It holds my baseball bat, my softball, and my athletic clothes. Before I bring my stuff downstairs I check my mirror to make sure I look presentable. I have naturally straight hair that darkens as it goes farther down the length of my hair which goes about 5 in. past my shoulders. I have slight muscles from playing softball so much, I also have a 6 pack. Some people would call me short but I prefer petite. I am not ugly but I am not like the prettiest girl at a school. I bring all my stuff downstairs and my brother, Caleb, loads all mine and his stuff in the car. Without saying a word I get into the car. It will probably take us a little over a day to get to where we are going. The trip is from here, Chicago, to a secluded place in Virginia. The boarding school is unique in school terms. There are five different teams or factions and you get placed in one based on who you are. If you are kind and joyful 24/7 you get put in Amity, if you are smart you get placed in Erudite, if you are selfless and always put other before you, you get put in Abnegation, if you are honest you get put in Candor, and(the one I want to be in) if you are brave you get put in Dauntless. All the jocks are in Dauntless and that is mainly what I am so I would love to be there. I drift off and before I know it we are having lunch at a fast food restaurant. We eat quickly and hop back in the car. I put my head phones in and blast music into my ears. The first song to play is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons and I jam out to the song.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" I ask my mom for the fifth time I five minutes. "Yep, there it is." I bolt up and look out my window, the campus looks like an old fashioned college campus. My dad drives to a building that is smaller than the others. That's when I realize that the other buildings are dorms. There must be a lot of students here. My parents usher us out to the buildings entrance and we walk in. Right when we walk in we see a desk and there is a lady in the phone sitting behind the desk. Behind her si a hallway with multiple doors that I assume are offices. My brother and I go sit down. The hangs up the phone and my parents talk to her for a moment before she hands them a sheet of paper that my brother and I will fill out. My parents hand us the clipboards and sit on the other side of the room. I scroll through the imformation I have to fill out. It is mainly emergency numbers and emails but at the top there is one question I have been dying to answer. _What faction would you like to be in?(circle one) Abnegation Amity Candor Dauntless Erudite . _I quickly circle Dauntless and I feel guilty as my parents were expecting us to choose Abnegation like them. I fill out the rest of the questions and hand the clipboard back to the receptionist. Caleb does the same and she disappears behind a door saying, "Let me just print up your schedule and you will be ready to go. Sh comes back a few minutes later carrying two sheets of paper. She hands them to Caleb and I. I look over my schedule anxiously.

_Dorm- Building 11, Room 112  
Building 5  
First Hour- AS Science- Room 7  
Second Hour- Geometry- Room 2  
Third Hour- Physical Education (P.E.)- Gym 3  
Lunch Break- Building 7  
Building 17  
Fourth Hour- Art- Room 1  
Fifth Hour- Softball- Field 7  
Sixth Hour- Health- Room 16  
Seventh Hour- Combat Training-_ _Gym 5  
Breakfast is from 6:30-7:30am ;Dinner is from 6:00-8:00pm  
Both are in Building 17 _

I smile, they value athletics more than smarts. "Building 11, Room 112", I say when my dad asks where to drop us and our stuff off. My dad and mom look at our schedules. My father's face turns red and my mother looks shocked. "_DAUNTLESS...ERUDITE? YOU ARE IN THAT FACTION WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN IN ABNEGATION?! YOU BOTH DISGRACE THIS FAMILY!" _I stand there in shock, my father never raises his voice. My eyes fill with tears but I quickly replace them with anger. I pull my things from the car and pull my map out. Without saying a word I head to building 11.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the guests that reviewed! 3 **

I drop all my stuff off in my room and fall onto the bed that doesn't have any sheets on it. I look around, there are two bathrooms, one is decorated with a deep purple and magenta while the other one, like the bed, has nothing. There is a mini fridge, a couch, a few cabinets, two desks, a table, a coffee maker, a couch, a bean bag chair, and two dressers with closets next to them. A girl walks in and I sit up and pretend to look busy. She is talking to someone I can't see that is standing on the other side, "Wiiiillllll," the girl says as I put my sheets on silently, "I would love to continue this but seriously, the new girl could walk in on us at any minute." The boy who I assume is Will sighs and the girl closes the door. She is really beautiful. She has dark skin and short chestnut brown hair. What ruins it for me is her semi-slutty style and caked on make up. I cough to get attention as I finish up my bed. She whips around looking utterly shocked and mad. She sees me and her facial expression turns from enraged to confused then to happy. "OH, you must be my new roommate, wow your quiet", then she mutters more to herself than to me, "May fit some of my clothes, needs make over, and looks... CHEERLEADER WORTHY!" I laugh and say, "Me? Cheerleader, I don't know, I doubt I'd be that good." She thinks for a moment before saying, " Oh it never hurts to try out. The try outs are in 5 hours which gives us enough time to finish unpacking and SHOP!" This time I think about and see she has a point so I agree to trying out. She squeals and gives me a hug. She heads for the door before saying, "Oh and my name is Christina, at lunch I will introduce you to my crew." I laugh and she smiles before she heads out the door. I start to unpack my clothes.

* * *

Three hours and 23 minutes later I am carrying 7 shopping bags which is only a fraction of what Chris got. Finally she says, "I think we are done, we can drop these off at our dorm and then head to lunch." I sigh in relief and she leads me back to her car. She has BMW that is black and stylish. Inside are leather seats and it is super high tech in there as well. She pops open the trunk so I put away my bags and plop down into the passenger seat, she revs up the engine then speeds down back to the school which is 45 minutes away from any mall. I also have my drivers license but Christina insisted she drive us here. For some odd reason our school starts at a junior level then carries you all the way through college. Chris turns up the music on some indie rock station and starts singing along to a song that I don't know the name too. I doze off and wake with a jolt when I hear the car door open and close. "Oh good you're awake, help me with these bags will ya?" I nod and stretch and grab the 7 bags that belong to me.

* * *

Once all of our clothes are put away Christina chooses outfits out of what I bought to put me in. She chose ripped short shorts that were quite comfortable and a black tank top with slits on the back, so I wore a deep purple cami underneath it. She quickly applied my make up and brushed my hair. I look in the mirror and I see a different person. That girl is beautiful with curves in all the right places. Me, well, I am not that girl. She drags me out of my room and leads me to the dining hall. Once we are outside I see a building up ahead that must be the dining hall since we are going straight towards it. It looks like a church, with a steeple and everything. There are large double doors in which sea of black flows in. She guides me through the crowd and to the line that we get our food from. The line moves quickly and I grab a hamburger, fries, and this cake Chris told me is amazing. I grab a water bottle than follow Christina through a maze of tables before she sees the one she is looking for. It is right next to the only window in the building but I can immediately tell they are popular. I have never had experience at the popular table or with the popular crowd. Christina sits me next to her and a guy with dark hair, a full lower lip, and those eyes... his eyes are a deep blue, ones I could just drown in. He is not handsome, he is _perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

**FOURTRIS!**

I look into his deep blue eyes for what feels like forever until Christina elbows me under the table snapping me out of my trance. "H..he..hello", I stutter. Thank god  
Chris made me wear blush because I was seriously blushing he smirks and says, "I'm Four, and you are?" Four, what kind of name is that. I dismiss the thought  
and say a bit more boldly, "I'm Tris." He smiles a real smile and repeats my name in a voice only audible to me. Blood once again rushes to my face and I turn away to look at the rest of the people. They are all looking at me like I accomplished something. "Uhhh, hi. I'm Tris. And you are?" Christina says,"Oh, this is Marlene, Uriah, Zeke Shauna, Al, Will, and you have already met Four... and no, no one knows his real name. Marlene and Uri are together, same with Zeke and Shauna." I nod and look at the couples who are now being much more open about their relationships. Wait a minute, what about Christina and Will? Since everyone is now engaged in conversation I pull Christina toward me and whisper so only she can here, "What about you and Will?" She blushes and says, "We are on and off because he ermmm attracts many girls." I shift uncomfortably and nod my head. I turn around to Four who is silently eating. He looks up noticing my stare. "Have we met before," I say, "you look extremely familiar." His face remains blank but I can tell he is hiding something, "Nah, I would remember you." What is that supposed to mean and what is he hiding? I turn away and eat my food in silence before Christina pulls on my arm and says so everyone at the table can hear, "Off to cheerleading tryouts!" Uriah makes a catcall and Marlene offers an apologetic glance before saying, "I am a cheerleader, too. So are Shauna and Lynn but Lynn is sick today." I smile and Christina drags me away. She drags me to Gym E and once we get there I notice that 7 other girls tried out. "Okay girls!", Christina shouts, "There is one position available on the team so work your but off today and you will have a spot on the squad." My mind goes crazy. She didn't tell me there was one spot seven girls were trying out for. "First up is cheering, like your voice now repeat after me. BE AGGRESSIVE B-E AGGRESSIVE(ESSIVE)!" We repeat her and I am the loudest and perkiest one. This goes on for a while and then she says, "Okay now we will be doing some flips and jumps and an actual cheer!" At this the cheer squad walks in. They partner up in groups of three with two cheer members and someone trying out. I end up with Shauna and Marlene. We get on the mats and show me the basics of flipping without actually flipping me. Soon enough they are and I do amazing because I am so light. We do different ones and then we do some tests that test my balance. I put one foot on each of their hands and they lift me in the air. I keep balance but wobble slightly when I hear someone from the stands to my right shout, "GO TRIS! KNOCK 'EM DEAD!" I then realize it is Four and I lose my footing and almost fall off but they keep me there and Marlene says, "Tris, now you are going to do a flip and we will catch you okay?" I nod my head and she counts down from three,on each number they push me up slightly then back down and on zero they boost me up. I lay flat out and land on their hands. They cheer and say, "That was awesome, first try too." I smile and Chris yells, "As team captain I decide that….. TRIS WILL BE ON THE CHEER SQUAD!" The team cheers and I look back to see Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, and Four all yelling and pumping their fists. I smile and the teammates pick me up on their shoulders and lead me out onto the lawn while Christina goes and gets me a uniform.

* * *

Four

I look at Tris as she is carried out of the gym. She is the image of pure perfection. I sigh blissfully as Uriah, Will, and Al leave the gym following Tris. _Tris... what a beautiful name. Wait WHAT?_ I have never liked a girl. Why start now? I put both my hands over my face and breathe. I hear a slight chuckle and look over to see Zeke. "What is going on with me today?" I demand. He chuckles again and says, "Ah, it is love child." I stumble away from him and say, "Wh..what are y..you talking about?" He sighs and says, "For one, she is the first girl you have talked to outside our group of friends and teachers. Two, for like a minute at lunch you just stared at her then you cheered her on which is NOT something wittle Four does for uhhhhh a g.._girl._" He sighs dramaticly and I roll my eyes but on the inside I am freaking out. _Am I that transparent?_ I look away and I know I am turning red, "Look, even if I did like her she is already out of my league. I mean she's beautiful, selfless, brave, talented... I MEAN every boy at school will want her soon enough." He smirks and says, "exactly why you need to act now." He walks away and I sit down on the bleachers. _Could I ever have Tris? Do I even have a chance?_

**Awww. Check out my other story 'Divergent without The War'. AND R-E-V-I-E-W! Pwease! I will love you forever and ever and ever If you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Multiple POV'S in this chapter! Thanks for all the Reviews!**

Uriah

I am getting a sneaking suspicion Four and Tris like each other. First they were just staring into each other's eyes and then Four cheered for Tris. He has been acting funny ever since he met her and I have a plan to get them together. I had followed the group of cheerleaders out that were carrying Tris but now I turn around to go find Christina. As I walk in Zeke walks out which means Four is still in there. I walk in silently and see him sitting in the bleachers with his hands covering his face. I see Christina walking out of the girls locker room and I motion for her to come here silently. She looks up and gives Four a curious glance but thankfully doesn't say anything. I lead her into the hallway and say, "I have a plan to get Tris and Four together." She grins evilly and says, " I was trying to come up with a plan but now I don't have to. What's yours?" "Okay, so Zeke and I are throwing a party Friday. I convince people to play Truth or Dare. Finally I will say a dare along the lines of Four ask out your crush or who is your crush? And BAM! They are a couple." She grins, "I thought you were an idiot until now." I smirk and say, "Yep, I am a genius." "Now you are pushing it", she replies. I walk down the hallway while she goes to the gym to go find Tris. I push the doors open that lead outside to go find Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Will. They are going to be in on this.

Tris

Christina runs out of the gym carrying my uniform. "What took you so long?" I ask. "I had to find your size, that is the only one in that size. DON'T LOSE IT!" I laugh and walk away not really intending on going anywhere specific. It's a Thursday and school doesn't start till Monday so I don't have much to do. I end up at the softball/baseball feild. I hear the snap of someone hitting a ball and I open the gate to see who it is. It's Four. He is amazing at baseball. He throws a ball up then hits the ball. If the fence hadn't been there the ball would've flown past it. He drops his bat and runs. He is incredibly fast as well. I grab a bat that was to my left and a ball from a bag that was filled with them. I walk out there. However, I don't get close enough to where he can see me. He makes it to home plate and and picks up the last ball he has with him. He stands there holding his bat and ball. Not moving. I cough and walk up. He whips around and whens he sees me he smiles. I can't help but smile back. He ushers me over and says, "Since you are here do you want to play a game." I nod and he smiles again. "The basic rules are-" I cut him off and say, "I came here on a softball scholarship hun, I don't need any lessons on how to play." He laughs and I know I have feelings for him. I can't help it. He is kind and strong and my heart flutters whenever I see him. He grins again before saying, "Five dollars I'll beat you." I smile back before saying, "You're on!"

* * *

Our game was close but I beat him. "Pay up." I say and he groans but pulls out his wallet and hands me $5. I laugh and he says, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" I blush and nod my head refusing to make eye contact. He grabs our bats and puts them away and meets me at the gate to exit the field. We walk in silence. Not in an awkward silence, but in a comfortable silence. He grabs my hand and I blush again. He is so sweet! _It's your first day Tris, pace yourself. _I think, but I am still on cloud 9 right now because of his show of affection. _NO! He doesn't see you that way. He sees you as a little sister nothing more. _I sadden slightly at the thought of him only seeing me as a little sister. I look up and realize we are much closer to the dining hall than I thought. I assume he will let go of my hand but he doesn't. We get into the line to get our food and that is when he lets go of my hand. Once we have our trays I hope he will hold my hand again but he doesn't and I deflate slightly. He leads me to our table where everyone is already there talking in a hushed tone but when they see us the stop talking and I become suspicious. I sit down next to Four and Christina. "So," Christina says, "where have you two been?" She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh. I hold up a five dollar bill and say, "Four bet five dollars I couldn't beat him in baseball so we played a game and I won the bet." Four lets out a chuckle and says, "In my defense I play football now so I haven't practiced lately." I roll my eyes and the table breaks into conversation like normal and I am once again bothered by the fact everyone was silent when we showed up. I nudge Christina and she turns to face me. "Why did everyone go silent once Four and I arrived?" She chews on her lower lip and I know she is hiding something. "I don't know what you are talking about", she replies and returns to her conversation with Will.

**Awww Fourtris!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

Four

Hanging out with Tris today was awesome. Plus, I found out a lot about her. Like, her number in sports is six, her favorite color is dark purple, she has played softball since 4th grade, and more. She is different than other girls and I love everything about her. After our game I had gone to get the bats and when I met Tris by the gates she agreed to accompany me to dinner. Then without thinking I held her hand. Once I did I regretted it. What if she rejected me? I was terrified. Then she just held my hand. I tried to hide my emotions, but I didn't have to as she was deep in thought. So, I let my grin appear on my face. Once we got our food I knew I had to let go. I was more upset than I let on. I was the first one done with dinner and I decided to head to my dorm. That's where I am now. I am just laying on my bed with Tris filling my thoughts when I hear the door open. I don't bother sitting up because I know it is Zeke. Sure enough he says, "Dude! Tris totally likes you!" I laugh but inside my hope that that is true grows. Zeke walks over and flops onto his bed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, there's going to be a truth or dare game over by the chasm tomorrow, wanna come?" I think for a moment not sure if I should go or not when he adds, "Tris should be there." I nod my head and he pumps a fist in the air. He quickly whips out his phone and starts texting what I think is Uriah. I close my eyes and fall asleep with dreams of Tris filling my thoughts.

* * *

**(Time skip to evening of Friday after dinner- Tris is going to Truth or Dare)**

Tris

As soon as Chris and I were done with dinner she had rushed me upstairs to get ready for some truth or dare game by the... _the chasm?_ I don't know what that is but it sounds interesting. Once we got to our room she said, "Okay, in Dauntless Truth or Dare you have to do the dare or Truth, but if you don't want to you remove an article of clothing besides shoes or socks. So, we want to put more layers on than usual." I nod and she runs to my closet. She starts digging around and throws random things out. Once she has pulled everything out she yells, "Go put that on", before busying herself in her own closet. I go into the bathroom and put on the clothes. She chose a black tank top with cuts down the back and a dark purple cami to go under it. For bottoms she chose short shorts with leggings that go under them. and she allowed me to wear my converse as shoes. I walk out and analyze myself in front of our full size mirror and decide... I look really good. Christina comes up behind me and she wears alost the exact same outfit but with black heels instead. She tugs me over to her makeup area and starts applying some. It doesn't take long and soon my face is free of any blemishes. I smile widely at her. She finishes her makeup in record time and pulls me out the door.

* * *

Four

I am currently driving towards the chasm. It is pretty close to us as it is a 15 minute drive. Zeke's car is cruising behind me and behind him is Uriah's. I decided to wear my normal attire for this, a black shirt that shows most of my muscles and blue jeans. For shoes I wore black and grey Nikes. I see the chasm coming up and I slow down slightly before I turn onto the gravel road. I am thankful I have a Ford truck because it makes it so much easier to drive. I park my truck and hop out. I go over and stand by the chasm and look over the edge. Below me is a river that is extremely deadly. One leap off this cliff will kill you. It happens every year. I stand there and hear the sounds of Uri and Zeke unloading their trucks. I hear another car come up and I turn around. It is Chris's. She hops out of the car with a grin plastered to her face. Tris comes out the other side and she is bright red with what I will assume is embarrassment. I walk over to her from behind. I can't help but grin when I grab her shoulders and yell BOO! She whips around anger showing on her face. When she sees me she smiles. "Hey, what was that for you big bully?", she says playfully. I don't respond. I grab her hand and guide her towards the chasm knowing she has never seen it before. She gasps and grips the railing. She leans over slightly and I grab her waist. I turn bright red and remove my hands. Without turning around she grabs my hands and places them back on my waist. I stand behind her looking over her shoulder. My grin returns when she leans her head onto my chest. I hear Christina giggle and Uriah whistle but I don't care. All I care about right now is Tris. She is perfect. I hear more cars pulling up and I know the game will start soon. Why can't time just stop at these moments? "Okay," Zeke yells, "time to start our game." I sigh and pull away from Tris who sighs as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to dauntlesspanem !**

Four

We sit down to play Truth or Dare with Tris on my left and Zeke on my right. Zeke raises his hand and says, "I will take the great honor of starting." Shauna giggles and he gives her a playful glance. "Now... URIAH truth or da-", he stops mid-sentence when Uriah yells, "DARE! I ain't no pansycake!" I chuckle and I hear Christina whisper to Tris about how pansycake is stupid slang for coward. "Dude," Zeke says, "you are never going to bring that back. NOW, I dare you to... kick Four where the sun does not shine." I send a single look towards Uriah and he quickly takes off his shirt. I laugh and he grunts but quickly regains his composure by saying, "Tris, truth or dare?" She thinks for a moment and says, "Truth?" Uriah glares at her and is about to say something when Zeke sends him a glare and he deflates slightly and says, "Okaayyy, who is your crush?" I perk up slightly and look over at her. She turns bright red and Christina and Uriah chuckle. She takes off her shirt and I deflate when I figure out she has a tank top under her shirt. Zeke notices and laughs but quickly recovers by pretending it is a cough. She looks around and her eyes land on Zeke, "Zeke, you know the question?" He pretends to stroke his beard and think but then says, "Hun, you can't do nothing to me. You are harmless. I... choose... dare." She smirks and says, "I'll do you a favor and give you a choice. Either kiss Uriah, " his face turns pale, "or let Christina give you a makeover." He gulps and says, "I, uhhh, choose Chr- NO!" He whips off his shirt and the color slowly returns to his face. "Okay, Shauna T or D?" She smirks and says, "Dare." He smiles slyly and says, " I dare you to kiss me." She smiles and leans over and gives him a sloppy kiss. I see Tris cringe slightly and I remember she is born from abnegation parents. One of the things I learned about her from us hanging out earlier. Shauna looks around and her eyes land on me.

Tris

Shauna is giving Four an evil look and Chris is smiling. I know something is up. "Four, Truth or dare?" He looks slightly pale and says, "Truth." She smirks and says, " Who is your crush and don't say no one because I know you Four and you have been downright joyful lately... TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER." He turns pale and I swear I see him glance at me but I know it can't be. He is about to say something but instead takes off his shirt. I try not to look but he looks like a god. With his abs and perfectly toned body I can see why girls would fawn over him. I look away blushing slightly. He turns to Christina and says, "Truth or Dare?" She immediately says, "Dare." He thinks for amoment then says with a shrug, "Do the cinnamon challenge." Uri hurries off to get cinnamon and comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon. Chris takes it and puts it in her mouth looking slightly confused as to why she had to this silly challenge. After about five seconds her face looks surprised and is shocked realization as she starts to hack and cough. She grabs the water bottle Uriah hands her and takes a big drink before saying, "Tris, truth or dare?" I weigh my options and say dare. She grins triumphantly and says, "I dare you to sit on... Four's lap for the rest of the game." I turn bright red with embarrassment. Four pats his lap and hop up and sit on his lap as I flashback to about 15 minutes ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Chris and I are sitting in her car when out of the blue she asks, "Do you.. I don't know like somebody by chance?" I try to hide my bush but fail and she giggles. "Come on Tris, we are best friends and I won't tell anyone because that is what best friends do." I can hear the sincerity in her voice and I know I can trust her. "Fine my uhh crush may or may not be... Four?" She smiles brightly and I turn red again just as she turns and I see Zeke, Four, and Uriah already there. I get out of the car hoping that my face is at least less red. I see a railing and assume it is the chasm. I walk over to see the most extravagant waterfall/river flowing down. I lean over slightly aware of Four's presence behind me. I start to lean over a bit more and Four grabs my waist to steady me. Out of the corner of my eye I see him blush and he pulls his hand away. I feel the ghost of his fingers still lingering on my waist where my shirt had drawn up slightly. Without thinking I grab his hands and place them back on my waist. I manage to handle my blush and my face turns only slightly pink. He goes behind me and my heart flutters. I feel a sudden urge to rest my head on his shoulder and I do. My heart flutters and I hear Christina and Uriah giggle behind me. I am more upset than I let on when we had to start the game. I let a sigh slip out but so did Four._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Four's arm snakes around me and electricity pulses through me. I hear a ring tone and I Four pulls out his iPhone. He answers it and grunts into the phone. I hear a marled voice replying. He starts to protest but the voice on the other line starts yelling. He grunts an 'Okay' and 'Be there in 30' then hangs up. He then says, "Guys, the coach is making sure I am not rusty so he is making come to an extra practice." I sigh as he pulls his arm away and slides out from under me. We nod and say our good byes as he gets in his truck and drives off. Will perks up and says, "I CALL GOING! Now Tris, you know the question." I decide on truth and he grins. "WHO IS YOUR CRUSH?!" I blush and decide that I can trust them. "Well... uhh. I kinda maybe sorts l-like," I stutter, then whisper the last part as if Four can hear us, "I like um Four." Zeke gets up and does a happy dance. That is when I realize that today is a big day. TRACK TRYOUTS! "GUYS I HAVE GOT TO GO! TRACK TRYOUTS!" Zeke starts to say something about Four but I hop in Chris's car and drive away before he can finish whatever he was saying. Then I start to wonder, _Why did Zeke do a haapy dance when I told everyone I liked Four? What was he going to tell me about him? _


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a plan...TRUST ME!**

Tris

Once I get back to the school I take a quick stop by my room to change into my black athletic short shorts and purple tank top. I slip on my Nike running shoes and bound down

the stairs. I get to the field just in time. A young women comes out and I recognize her as Tori, the secretary from my first day here. She blows her whistle to get our attention

and then says, "For try outs today you will run a mile in groups of 3. Whoever has the best times in these groups will be on the track team. We have thirty people and ten spots

on the team so this is perfect!" She smiles at us and assigns our group based on our build. I got put with Zoey and Ali. we were the seventh group, so we had to wait a while. At

about the time the third group was starting I saw people coming out of the boys locker room. I squinted against the sun and realized it was a few players from the football team.

_Four must be with them then! _, My inner-girl squealed. I shook my head slightly and returned my focus to group 3... nope now group 4. Oops. Before I know it is my groups

turn. We line up on the track. Tori blows the whistle and I run. All I focus on is my feet hitting the track below and my breathing. _In, out, in, out. One lap._ My breathing comes

out faster but I get it back under control. _Two laps down one to go. _I can see another girl out of the corner of my eye and I am about to over lap Zoey. Our track runs around

the football field and I look over to see the few football players out there staring at me, mouths hanging open. I scan their faces and see Four staring out me with wide eyes. I

stumble slightly when we make eye contact but regain my balance before I fall over. Tori blows her whistle but I don't hear it I keep running. I only stop running when I hear

someone call my name. I stumble as I try to stop but it takes me a second because of my speed. I turn around and jog back. I put my hands on my knees and catch my breath.

Tori comes over and places her hand on my back and says, " Your time was _4 minutes and 49 seconds,_ the _best time_ ever made here. You are definitely on the team." I can

easily hear the awe in her voice as she talks but all I can manage is a short nod for her to know I heard her. I stand up straight give her a quick thanks and head back to my

dorm. I am about half way there when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I am surprised to see Al. I recognize him because occasionally he would sit with us at our

table. All I really know about him is he is really shy. "Uhh, h-hi Tris. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Friday. You know, on a d-date." I think

about his request and I don't really know if I feel that way about him but I might as well. I mean, I can't say no just cause I like a guy I have no chance with. I nod and say,

"Sure, what time?" He smiles brightly and says, "I'll pick you up at 7." I smile and he turns around and jogs back towards the field.

Four

When I saw Al run off the field towards Tris. I decided to follow him out of curiosity. I stand slightly behind a building where he can't see me. He taps Tris on the shoulder and

he asks her to go to the movies with him on a date. My heart shatters and I silently will her to say no. She thinks for a moment before saying yes. Al smiles and tells her he will

pick her up at 7. He walks right by me in a daze. I sink down onto the wall and tears prick the back of my eyes. I put my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sit there.

Ten minutes, an hour, two? I lost track of time. I look up when I hear someone clear their throat. I sigh in relief when I see it's Zeke. I grab his out-stretched hand and he pulls

me up. We walk back to our dorms. Neither of us say anything until we get to our room where I fall face first into my bed. All he says after closing the door is, " All Al could talk

about at dinner was Tris, and I knew you must already know if you disappeared so I came and looked for you." I just nod. I hear him sit on his bed and sigh, "Either way," he

continues, "he isn't Tris's type. They won't last long." All I do is nod. I slowly drift off to sleep exhausted from my own thoughts that are in a whirlwind in my mind.

**TRUST ME! This leads to an event in the real Divergent book. You probably know what it is...**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to my blaring alarm clock and I am instantly reminded that today is Monday, my first day of school. I sigh, already looking forward to Friday... and

kind of looking forward to my date with Al on Friday as well. I drag myself out of bed and hop into the shower wondering if I made the right decision in saying

yes to Al. Christina definitely thought I didn't.

_Flashback_

_Once I got back to my dorm after track try outs I fell asleep instantly. I finally awake after an hour and a half by the sound of the door being open. I sit up _

_and stretch. Christina looks over at me with a look of disgust. "Why did you agree to go out with Al if you like Four?" I sigh and respond by saying, "What's _

_the point of saying no when the guy I like for one doesn't like me back and I don't even have a chance with. Maybe I'll have better chances with Al." She _

_walks over and falls face first into her bed, " But I think Four likes you!" I snort and say, "Ya right. Even if he did, which he doesn't, it's too late. I can't just _

_cancel on Al. What would I say? 'Sorry I like a guy who is way out of my league and may or may not like me back?" She sighs in response. Anger flares within _

_me and I hiss, "If you were my real friend you would be happy for me." She looks up and practically whispers, "You're right, I should be happy for you." She _

_smiles but I can tell it is forced. I nod before I go and take a shower._

_End of Flashback_

I hop out of the shower and put on my clothes. I chose to wear black, ripped, shorts and a crop top that says BRAVE and shows off my abs. I do my make up, put on combat

boots, grab my bag and head out the door just as Christina finishes her make-up. I scan over my schedule and head to science.

* * *

I walk into science and notice I am one of the last ones to arrive. I look around for an empty seat; of course the only one that isn't taken or next to people who bother me is

right next to Four. I allow a slight sigh to escape my lips when I realize how hard it'll be to get over him. I walk over and plop down trying not to be obvious about my

discomfort. Just as the bell rings Al runs in and looks around franticly. He sees me and his eyes become hopeful before he realizes the closest seat is a few rows over and up

next to a guy with greasy black hair and too many piercings to count. He glares at Four as he sits down and I roll my eyes as soon as he turns away. The teacher comes in and

I can easily tell she will not be fun. "Hello, I am Ms. Mathews," she says," I am going to be your science teacher for the school year, and for this to be fun you must follow all

class rules or you will not do any lab experiments and you will have no science partner." I perk up slightly when she says science partner but instead of elaborating on the

science partner she just tells us her expectations. She drones on for what seems like forever when she finally says, "Now here is a list of your science partners. You will sit next

to them, do lab experiments, papers, etc. with them. I will post them here, you may see them after class." She's about to continue but the bell rings and I bolt to the front,

quickly reading through the names.

_Zoey Michelle_

_Michael Taylor_

_Zack Chase_

_Matt Mackenzie_

_Al Peter_

_Drew Eric_

_Four Tris_

I stop reading there and turn around to find myself face to face with Four. He smirks and whispers so only I can hear, "Hey science buddy." I can't help but laugh as I walk off. I

walk into the hallway and I see the geometry room when an arm snakes around my waist. I jerk forward and spin around. If looks could kill everyone here would be dead. I

turn around to see Al staring wide eyed and I mutter bashfully, "Sorry I thought it was some random dude." He blushes and looks at his shoes before he says a quick goodbye

and takes off toward his class in the opposite direction. _I am an awful girlfriend._

**Guys I swear I don't ship them together and I NEVER WILL! I just had this idea and it leads up to (-SPOILER OF FUTURE CHAPTERS HERE-WARNING SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!-)when Al and them attack her! FOURTRIS ALL THE WAY!**


End file.
